Shiver
by MishkaTM
Summary: Tommy finally gets the attention of the girl he likes.


Hi guys once again, this is my new fic I wasn't really thinking on posting it, It was only something I wrote because I was listening to this song named "Shiver" by Coldplay and I suddenly got inspired, so I decided to post it because I thought it was wasting away on my folders, it's a very short story so I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Shiver**

Tommy was at the gym finishing his workout, he was a very handsome man, a lot of women were attracted to him and he knew this which made matters worse not because he took advantage of the situation but because he didn't care at all about these women, he had eyes for one only, the problem was the one he had eyes for didn't even care about his existence and he couldn't understand why, she, unlike other women didn't wanted him and that infuriated him. He never had a problem conquering woman, mostly because he didn't had to make too much effort, woman came to him without him even trying, he was using all his energy trying to conquer this one woman, she drive him crazy, no matter what he did she didn't care, he tried almost every technique he knew, techniques that worked well with others but not her, she was really a tough one, he knew because of this that she was worth it, so he tried harder and harder to get her, how can a guy not see what a gem she was? The thing is he thought she was really clueless about his feelings for her, her innocence captivated him.

"Hi Tommy, how are you? I see you finished your routine." Kimberly said.

"Kim Hi, yeah I finished earlier today I have things to do, so how are things with you?" His heart beat faster every time he had her near.

"Nothing new, listen I wanted to talk to you about something." Kim said.

"Oh ok, so what do you want to talk about?" He asked trying to not get his hopes up. She never really approach him before.

"Well, you know Mara right?" She asked

"Mara? The one that works out here too?" He asked confuse, he had no idea where this was going.

"Yeah that one, well the other day she came to me and attacked me." Kim said.

"What? why?" He asked alarmed, he knew Kim was harmless and a pretty sweet person.

"oh not physically, she just attacked me verbally, the thing is I don't understand what that was all about, the only thing I know is she was saying stuff about how I'm going to steal you away and how I'm nothing compare to her and she told me not to think I had a chance with you. I mean, what was that all about? There is nothing between us, we don't even flirt, so I really don't know why she thinks I'm trying to take you away and you are not even with her from what I know of." Kim said.

"So she attacked you because of me?" Tommy asked embarrassed, it was obvious all the other women at the gym noticed he had a thing for Kim.

"Apparently yeah, I just don't like to have problems with people specially if there is no base for it, so maybe you could talk to her and tell her that there is nothing between us, maybe you can even go on a date with her, I mean she is really pretty you'd make a wonderful couple." She said

He couldn't believe she was telling him to go out with Mara "Are you crazy why would I go out with a woman that attacks people verbally? What she did was uncalled for she didn't have to treat you like that! Any guy will be lucky to have you, you know? And don't worry I will have a talk with her." Tommy said.

Kim blushed, Tommy was really handsome and for him to say something like that about her was really nice, she didn't though much of herself. How could a guy like him notice someone like her? she wasn't tall or looked like a model, she was tiny and she wasn't even voluptuous, she didn't saw herself as an ideal woman, she was completely different from the women that frequented the gym in every single aspect, she was more natural and simple when it came to appearance, she didn't wore too much make up she didn't even do her hair she just let it loose and natural like it was long and curled at the ends, her clothes weren't sexy but the truth was she did had good taste in clothing, she liked to play with her wardrobe. She didn't even care about most of the things women cared about, she really detested talking about clothes and makeup she didn't understand what the point was, you only applied it and wear it there is no need to talk about it. She was sure Tommy would never notice her because all of this, he looked like the kind of man that looked better next to a Barbie and Mara looked like one. That's why she said she could not compare herself with her, Kim knew this, the thing was if she wanted to be a Barbie she only had to put more makeup and change her clothes but she wasn't interested in doing this, she was comfortable with who she was and didn't felt the need to change for someone.

"Thanks because I was starting to feel uncomfortable. You know there are a lot of woman that go crazy about you here, I'm surprise you don't even pay attention to them." Kim said.

If she only knew that the object of his affection was her "That's because I'm not interested in them, don't get me wrong they all seem nice but they are a bit too superficial for my liking and I'm not interested in just having fun with them, not the type of guy that does that, I'm actually looking for something more meaningful." Tommy explained hoping, this made her see him in a different light.

"A man that thinks, well I have to finished my routine, I haven't even started it yet, thanks again and I'm sorry if I get you into trouble because of this, I hope this doesn't escalate things I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Kim said.

"Don't worry I'll try to keep calm when I talk to her, I mean I'm really mad, she has to learn not to treat people like that, is not necessary, I'll let you know what happens." Tommy said at least he had an excuse to talk to her again.

"Ok well good luck then." She said and went to the treadmill.

Tommy was in the parking lot when he saw Mara going to her car. "Hi Mara." He said casually.

"Tommy hi" She said walking seductively towards him "I saw you working on your arms today." When she said this she rubbed her hands in his shoulders "Looking good."

"Yeah" he said and took her hands carefully and removed them from his body, it really made him uncomfortable whenever a woman felt the need to touch him, have they heard of personal space? what are they doing rubbing someone they barely know? "Listen, I heard that you had a conversation with Kimberly about me."

"Ugh do we have to talk about that dwarf right now?" Mara said disgusted.

"Don't refer to her like that." Tommy said pissed.

"Oh come on Tommy, really? Why do you even like her? You should consider upgrading your brain." Mara said spitefully.

"Maybe the reason why I don't even look at you is because you treat people like this, you think you are better than anyone else." He said.

She looked at him incredulously "Well that's only because I am better than most people."

"Wow really? I can't believe you said that." Tommy said.

"Yeah, and Kimberly she is only bad for your image, a midget that doesn't even know how to dress properly." She said.

"Well I think she is beautiful, smart and amazing and I happen to like very much her style unlike you she doesn't look like a stripper, who do you think is going to take you seriously Mara?" Tommy said.

"You are going to be sorry Tommy I promise you, everyman wants me you are the only one that has mental problems." Mara said furious.

"Yeah that's what makes you so mad, I don't desire you and that makes you crazy because you think you are so great, I think is time you descend back to earth, no guy will ever take you seriously if you don't change." Tommy said, he couldn't believe someone could be so selfish. "And stay away from Kim ok? She has done nothing to you, there is no reason for you to attack her, I'm the one that likes her and that's not her fault."

"I'm sorry but I can't promise you that, she got in my way." Mara said.

"Well then I guess, I will have to talk to Jason, since he owns the gym, I'm pretty sure he won't have a problem kicking someone out that is just causing problems." Tommy practically threaded her.

"I can't believe you are threatening me!" Mara said furious.

"I'm not going to allow you to treat Kim badly and if I have to threaten you, so be it." Tommy said walking bad to his car letting her know the discussion was over. She got in her car irritated and drove off. He hoped the conversation had an effect on her.

Tommy arrived at his place he walk through the door and fall to the couch.

"What's up Tom Tom?" Rocky, his roommate asked.

"Nothing much, Kim still doesn't want me." Tom said lying on the couch face down.

"Maybe you should just tell her, In a direct way I mean, it seems she doesn't get it the other way." Rocky said.

"What if I scared her off?" Tommy asked concerned.

"You have to do something, I think you should just do it, you have been crushing on her for more than a year, I think you are in love with her dude, this way you'll know if you have an opportunity with her and if she doesn't want you, then you will be able to move on but not knowing has you stuck and let me tell you, you are going nowhere, you are just running in circles and you are all ready hurting, so it is better to suffer the deception of rejection than you know wait to see if someone can steal her away, she wont be alone forever, you know that right? There must be other guys that are interested in her." Rocky tried to make him see that he just couldn't hold this anymore he was going to go crazy, the feelings were consuming him, he had to let them out.

"I know you are right Rocky, I just feel like she is the one, I know I won't die if she rejects me but it will hurt like hell, my feelings are indeed very deep, I have no idea how it happen, I cannot even say we are friends, she is just a girl that goes to the same gym. How can you fall so hard for someone you barely know?" Tommy said.

"What I don't understand is what are you afraid of, I have never seen you like this before, she is not even intimidating." Rocky said

"Well she is intimidating to me, because she is unlike any other women I know, with other women is easier cause I know what they expect and want to hear but with Kim I have no idea and it drives me crazy, I don't know how to even approach her." Tommy said.

"I don't know maybe you just need to be honest be yourself and just go to her and invite her to have a smoothie." Rocky said.

"A smoothie? That's ridiculous, well I have to talk tomorrow with her, might as well take advantage of the situation." Tommy said.

"Why do you have to talk to her? You just said you don't even know how to approach her." Rocky asked confused.

"You know Mara?" Tommy asked.

"The real question is who doesn't know Mara? Of course I know Mara, she is pretty hard to miss." Rocky said.

"Well she told Kim to stay away from me, so she came to me asking for help, she wanted me to intervene, so I did and now tomorrow, I'll use that as an excuse to talk to her, let her know what happen, you know what? I should thank Mara, I'm not so mad at her anymore." Tommy said.

"I can't believe Mara did that, well at least something good came of the assault." Rocky said laughing. "Well I you should ask her out then, if it doesn't work out just change of gym." Rocky said.

"I think I will, after all you are right, if I don't hurry some else will get her." Tommy said.

Next day Tommy arrived at the gym a little later than he use to, he wanted to make sure he didn't miss Kim. He started his routine for that day and waited until she arrived, finally he saw her come in, she went to the lockers to change and after a couple of minute came back outside by that time he had already finished his workout.

"Hi Kim." He said walking to her.

"Oh Tommy hi, how are you? Did you got to talk to Mara?" She asked giving him the smile he so much loved.

"Yeah, to be honest it didn't go that well." Tommy said honestly.

"Really? Well that's not good." Kim said preoccupied. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to talk to her, is not your fault after all."

"Well she is not really the nicest person, there is no way of reasoning with her and I'm glad you came to tell me about the situation, after all it involves me in some way and I don't want you having problems because of me." Tommy said.

"Thanks for trying anyway." Kim said

"Don't worry about it, even though it didn't go well, I don't think she will be bothering you anymore." Tommy said.

Kim looked at him confuse "So I guess I'll see you around the gym then, thanks again for all your help." She said not knowing what else to say.

"Um Kim, before I go I just wanted to clarify something." Tommy said nervously.

"Ok about what?" She asked a bit curious, she had no idea what he needed to clarify.

"Well I think the reason Mara did what she did is because she noticed that I have a special interest in you." Tommy confessed with his heart in his hand.

"What?" Kim asked perplexed. "You have an interest in me? really? I mean like a romantic interest?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Tommy Oliver one of the hottest guys in the gym had a thing for her.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows it except you, I have tried different ways to catch your attention but I think you haven't notice." Tommy said nervously.

"Really? I just thought you were just being nice, I mean have you seen the woman that workout here? I would have never though you noticed me. Are you really interested in me?" She asked cautiously waiting to see if this was a joke.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't play with your feelings like that, to me you are more attractive than all the women here together, I noticed you the day I met you, about a year ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking of you from that moment. I just couldn't hold it anymore, so I just wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me, you know get to know each other of course only if you want, which I hope you say yes." Tommy let it all out and sincerely hoped she didn't rejected him.

She laughed at his sincerity "Um sure, why not? I can't say no after you have pour your heart out like that and I think it's flattering, you seem like a good guy."

Tommy was holding his breath and let it go, he gave her a big bright smile "I can't believe I didn't thought of being direct before, I can't believe I waited a whole year to ask you out."

"Yeah I know, sorry about that but when it comes to this kind of rituals I just don't get them, you have to be direct with me I don't get it otherwise." Kim said.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, so we can arrange the date then, I leave you so you can start your workout." Tommy said, he couldn't be more happy, he still couldn't believe she said yes.

"Ok I'll be here then." She said smiling brightly. She couldn't believe it, he had a thing for her a she never notice it, she secretly liked him but she didn't allow herself to think that there was a possibility he liked her, she tried to keep her feet on earth, she never got her hopes up. She started her workout waiting anxiously for the next day to arrive.


End file.
